


Remember Me

by Radami



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, Regret, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radami/pseuds/Radami
Summary: Zlatan is going to leave the last party in that club hold for his honor. He has mixed feelings. And Edinson makes it even more emotional.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have know idea about the title ....... sorry.

It's supposed to be the time I have to leave where I have been for years. I try not to make it looks like I wouldn't be here anymore, because in fact I have to come back here at least once this month to finish my last tournament with my national team. Yeah, I'm now leaving Paris, at least temporary. 

But it's a hard feeling anyway knowing I wouldn't return like what I have been before.

No, Not that I already nostalgia of being Parisien, being a leagend here. ...Well, maybe. But it's more complicated than you thought, I could tell.

I'm about to leaving the last party PSG holding specially for me. A party for their legend. We all knew its supposed to be my very last as well as a time to say good bye for our season. My last season, and would be the last time I would see someone here already. Many of us had to return to their base camp as both Europe and South America have their own competitions this summer in this coming day.

I gestured to leave. Saying good bye the last time to my peers, that from now on I have to put 'former' adding to its word. People shoot me a look of pleasing knowing they wouldn't see me again this sight. That must be a heart broken feeling, I knew.

I walked to my car in the parking lot. And already I saw someone was there. It was him. It didn't seem to surprise me anyway to find him leaving the party this early. Nothing surprise me more than seeing him attended to this party evening actually. I thought he didn't like me. Who know? He has been so quiet to me, actually to all every one here, except David, Javier and Salvatore...... well? like I care? No. I will never care about what the other think of me. Especially this Expressive Uruguayan boy who always strikes me with a hint of envies and insincere. 

Anyway I managed to smile my trademark smile. Yes, that greater arrogant one. He didn't surprise me for the way he smiled back. It's his well demeanor. But he gestured to come closer with something in his hand that the light couldn't helped me much to identify it at first.

"Do you remember this, Ibra?" He asked me first when he reach in my sight. I looked what he was holding in his hand and realize It was just a yellow training vest. I nodded.

"Yeah. Why not" Judging by his smile I then knew myself had expressed a questioningly look. 

"It was a vest I wore in the pre season in 2013" He told then show it to me where its carried an autograph. My autograph. I then recall to the time I playfully signed my name on this training vest he was wearing during our autograph giving time in Doha. On his shoulder. I felt myself couldn't keep smiling shyly. Shyly, yes, it was. Not that because of feeling ashamed of myself, but about how he kept this training vest until now. 

What the fuck? Really what I meant.

"I haven't asked for it" he added with his soft smiled. 

Judging by his phrase alone, I would judge he came to insult it, maybe as a joke. May be the last joke he would make it.

"So? If you don't like it, why still kept it?" I asked with a hint of annoyyance of myself that every now and then I couldn't deny how fascinate his soft and tender smile is. 

"Don't get me wrong Ibra" he step closer while handed me that vest. "I had to asked the staff to keep this vest just in case I want to ask you to sign it myself."

The way he handed that training vest and a pen to me it just familiar like those fans who come to ask for my autograph. Could this be assuming as he too is one of my fan? Should I be amazed? Of course, NO. If there is someone that could turned the haters into fans, it must be me. And how he turned out acting like he is my fan is reasonable enough. No need to find more reasons. 

I found myself smiling at him, for both proud of myself and for knowing what am I in his eyes. He may asked me this as it must be the last time and he want to do something right. At least right to his feeling. French media always be harsh to us, they love drama. They always point out our gesture if we show any signs that we didn't get along. These past 3 years I experienced this kind of bull shit more than I had in the whole career. I wouldn't say I like him. But I ain't dislike him either. We are just a colleague, a teammate to each other. Somehow we need to learn how to living our life in this state.

And already, he did come to me, to ask me for an autograph.

I stepped closer to him and took a moment searing his dark brown eyes. Maybe it was the first time I took it serious on looking in his eyes. His dark brown eyes. He has a feature that undeniable of being this beauty. But never did I notice how he is this fascinated. His quivering by nervous has it be spoken silently all of the way he had always been feeling toward me.

Sometime silence explains us clearly more than those words. 

It's a moment we both regret our past 3 years.

I pull him in a hug when I felt there is an urge to do so. A big hug. The last. I took his sense in manner I wouldn't have chance to do it again. It's the first time I would admitted I had mistaken. It's all wrong. Why I'm such a fool to didn't notice this before.

Edinson must love me. He has always been. 

We are familiar to each once when we were in serie A. We were opponent. But in the end, by sharing our position, we were pushed to face to each as a rival. We both were in argueing on pitch, being a rivalry even in award ceremony. Even in Paris Saint Germain where we both are - were - teammate, they failed to erase that rivalry image among us. And that past 3 years we both get used to competitive atmosphere. Get used to those media that always take advantage on us. It took us away from each other inch by inch. And before we even noticed, it's almost over. Completely.

If only I knew it before, we will never end up like this. 

How now do I make it right? How now to save me from this regret. I kissed his neck softly my hand moved around his shoulder that make him surprised a bit, but not enough to resist me. It took him several second to notice, it's that the moment I already completed something on him. He pull me away like resisting. But it's too late. He examine himself on his shoulder, just to find my autography that stained on his black suit.

I watched him turned his dark eyes in surprised and questioningly to me, with mixed feeling. One that's amuse to see his reaction, one that proud of genius. And one with the feeling I don't want to share any comment now.

I smiled my cocky smile as I always do. But this time I think Edi must have considered it's a badass one as fuck. As he already become my fan.

"Remember me, Edi. Remember me."

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this long ago! Very very long ago! But I just found it in my cellphone! To my surprised, I have plenty of fics there that ain't finished! I even wrote Emery/Cavani once ..... ught ....


End file.
